Vinewood Boulevard Radio
Vinewood Boulevard Radio is a radio station featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V'', hosted by Nate Williams and Stephen Pope of Wavves. Playlist *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? - California Girls (2013) *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *METZ - Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) * Coliseum - Used Blood (2014) * JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) * Mind Spiders - Fall in LIne (2012) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) (this song was orignally cut from previous-gen releases) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry (2006) *DIIV - Doused (2012) *Hanni El Khatib - Head In the Dirt (2013) *No Age - Eraser (2008) *Psychic Ills - I Get By (2013) *Sweethead - The Great Disruptors (2009) *Tame Impala - Solitude Is Bliss (2010) The game files also suggest that this station was a reasonably late addition to the game, with a '90s rock station called P.M.R taking its place beforehand. The P.M.R logo for use in the radio wheel even still exists within the files, and the folder storing the songs for Vinewood Boulevard Radio still makes mention of '90s rock. The station would have played '90s rock songs that would have varied from alternative rock, Britpop, alternative metal, post-grunge, and indie rock. The songs that were meant for this station include: *Faith No More - The Real Thing (1989) *Mansun - Wide Open Space (1996) *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free (1994) *Staind - It's Been Awhile (2001) *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer (2001) *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know (1990) *Travis - Side (2001) Trivia *The beta radio HUD for the 90's rock station, "P.M.R", resembled the Nine Inch Nails logo, sharing the rectangular box design with the letters inside of it and the last letter flipped, in which in this case is the letter "R". **The NIN-styled logo suggests the frontman of the band Trent Reznor, could be P.M.R's host. *This is possibly one of Michael De Santa's favorite radio stations, as it plays when the player enters his Tailgater (alongside Radio Mirror Park and Los Santos Rock Radio). *As said above, "P.M.R" might've been a successor to "Radio X" from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio may be based on KROQ, a radio station in Los Angeles that plays modern rock. *The Black Keys' song "Lonely Boy"" can be heard during a station ID, even though it's not on the playlist. *Another song by Wavves, "Dog", is featured in a cutscene in the ending of "The Third Way." *There are 2 unknown songs playing in the background in-between songs. One of them can be heard when Nate and Steve do their counter-blessings and when they talk about what was invented in Los Santos. See Also *Radio Broker - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes that plays Alternative/Indie rock and Dance-rock. *Radio X - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays Alternative rock and Grunge from the late '80s to early '90s. Video Navigation de:Vinewood Boulevard Radio es:Vinewood Boulevard Radio fr:Vinewood Boulevard Radio pl:Vinewood Boulevard Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Alternative Stations